Argent Crusade
| quartermaster=Aliocha Segard | rewards= | status = Active | tabard = Argent_Crusader's_Tabard.jpg |hq = Argent Bastion (Presumed)}} The Argent Crusade is a faction created from the union of the Argent Dawn, a few survivors of the Scarlet Crusade who didn't follow Abbendis to Northrend, and the Reformed Order of the Silver Hand. History It was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, as played out during the death knight quest , in which Tirion Fordring — leader of the reformed Silver Hand — reclaimed (and evidently purified) the Ashbringer during a confrontation with the Lich King. He assumed a leadership position over the Argent Dawn and united the two factions in order to take the fight against the Lich King to Northrend. According to the quest , Tirion Fordring handpicked every paladin member in the Argent Crusade in order to avoid infiltration by the Cult of the Damned. This was presumably to prevent a repeat of the Inigo Montoy incident, which resulted in Naxxramas returning to Northrend and Kel'Thuzad regaining corporeal form. It should be noted that, despite the new Tabard the Argent Crusade uses, several of their members can be found using the old tabard of the Argent Dawn (this is referring to members of the Argent Crusade faction in Northrend, not the Argent Dawn members who are found in Eastern Kingdoms/Kalimdor). Those who wear the old tabard range from the common infantry to the commanders and senior members of the Crusade. This may mean that the two tabards are interchangable in the Crusade, and the old Argent Dawn tabard may still be in production as part of uniform for the members of the Crusade. Avenger Metz, for example, still uses the Argent Dawn tabard instead of the newer Argent Crusade one. Bases The main front-line encampment of the Argent Crusade appears to be at the Argent Vanguard, on the border between the Storm Peaks and Icecrown. A few other camps include: * Light's Trust in the Dragonblight * Dawn's Reach in the Dragonblight * Light's Breach in Zul'Drak * The Argent Stand in Zul'Drak * Argent Tournament in Icecrown Reputation Reputation with the Argent Crusade can be gained by completing the following daily quests. * (325 reputation) * (455 reputation) To complete Troll Patrol, complete one quest from each of the four quest givers: **Captain Brandon: *** *** *** **Captain Grondel: *** *** *** **Captain Rupert: *** *** *** **Alchemist Finklestein *** **** (if Troll Patrol was completed quickly enough - within 20 minutes) (650 reputation) Reputation can also be gained by purchasing from Aliocha Segard in the Argent Vanguard. This tabard, while worn in level 80 dungeons, awards 2 to 30 reputation per mob depending on its difficulty and 300 reputation per boss to your standing with the Argent Crusade. Also six quests at the Argent Tournament once you reach a high enough rank. Note that these quests will give Knights of the Ebon Blade reputation instead for Death Knights. * / * * * * * (always gives Argent Crusade reputation, even for Death Knights) Videos Notable characters See Argent Crusade NPCs. Rewards } || Tabard |- ! rowspan="4" | Honored | | align="center" | || Arcanum |- | | align="center" | || Back |- | | align="center" | || Plate Legs |- | | align="center" | || Plate Legs |- ! rowspan="7" | Revered | | align="center" | || Arcanum |- | | align="center" | || 2H Mace |- | | align="center" | || Mail Head |- | | align="center" | || Jewelcrafting |- | | align="center" | || Plate Head |- | | align="center" | || Wand |- | | align="center" | || Gun |- ! rowspan="5" | Exalted | | align="center" | || Leather Feet |- | | align="center" | || Plate Head |- | | align="center" | || Tailoring |- | | align="center" | || Mail Chest |- | | align="center" | || Finger |} Quests Several quests provide reputation with the Argent Crusade. Howling Fjord * * (+97 rep) Dragonblight * (+33 rep) * (+325 rep) * * * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+650 rep) Zul'Drak * (+455 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+195 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+33 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+455 rep) * * (+325 rep) * (+97 rep) * (+650 rep) * * * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+97 rep) * (+97 rep) * (+97 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+455 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+13 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) Icecrown * Argent Crusade world event # -or- : 325 reputation # : 325 reputation # : 325 reputation # # : 325 reputation #After reaching the rank of Champion: : 455 reputation * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+650 rep) * * * (+33 rep) * * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * * (+455 rep) * (+13 rep) * (+650 rep) * (+13 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+650 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+650 rep) * -or- * (+13 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+195 rep) * * (+325 rep) * (+13 rep) * (+195 rep) * * (+325 rep) * (+13 rep) * (+195 rep) * (+325 rep) * (+650 rep) * / (+325 rep) * / (+325 rep) Patch changes * with the Argent Crusade will no longer be able to complete the quest " " in the Argent Pavillion. }} In Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, the Argent Crusade will strengthen its presence in the Plaguelands, claiming not only outposts formerly held by the now-defunct Argent Dawn (such as Light's Hope Chapel), but also the former Scarlet Crusade town of Hearthglen, and the four towers through the Eastern Plaguelands, around which the plague has receded. There are quests available which give Argent Crusade reputation originating both from Hearthglen and from the nearby Northridge Lumber Camp, which was also reclaimed from the Scarlet Crusade. References See also * Argent Dawn External links de:Argentumkreuzzug es:Cruzada Argenta fr:Croisade d'argent ru:Серебряный Авангард Category:Argent Crusade NPCs Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Crusade quests Category:Argent Crusade rewards Category:Factions Category:Organizations